The Walking Dead
The Walking Dead is an episodic point-and-click adventure role-playing video game based on writer Robert Kirkman's comic book series The Walking Dead that was developed and published by Telltale Games. The game has five episodes in total and is playable on iOS, Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 platforms. KPopp did a Let's Play on The Walking Dead ''(Season 1) that consists 19 episodes, that started on November 17, 2013 and ended on January 31, 2014. KPopp started playing the second season on March 5, 2014 that consists of 16 episodes. Characters Characters (Season 1) *'Lee Everett', the main protagonist of the first season of the game. Lee is a good man and a reliable leader of his group, and selflessly does whatever he can to protect his group from the dangers of the post-apocalyptic world. Lee Everett once had a wife who left him due to him killing her love affair. *'Clementine', an original character and the deuteragonist in the first season of the game. A mature, kind and polite girl, she acts as the moral compass of the group, and tries her best to maintain the humanity of the group in a post-apocalyptic world. *'Kenny', an original character and the tritagonist in the first season of the game. A likable, but nevertheless flawed man, Kenny acts as the de-facto leader of the group, and is a sharp, hard-working man who likes to take action and make things happen all in the intrest of his family. *'Ben', an original character who first appeared in the first season of the game. He is first seen in "Starved for Help" with a group consisting of his teacher, as well as a fellow student. Although kind-hearted, Ben often puts the group in danger by accidentally making poor or cowardly decisions. *'Christa', an original character who first appeared in the first season of the game, along with her boyfriend, Omid. She is more serious than Omid, but loves him deeply and is concerned for the safety of the group. *'Omid', an original character who first appeared in the first season of the game. He is a kind-hearted jokester who cares deeply for his girlfriend, Christa. As the comic relief of the group, Omid is always trying to lift the spirits of the group. *'Stranger', is an original character that will serve as the primary and final antagonist of the first season of the game. He is driven insane after his wife and child are killed after the group steal supplies from his car in "Starved for Help". Characters (Season 2) * '''Bonnie '''is an original character, one of the main protagonists in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: ''400 Days DLC, and a main character in Season Two. She has her own personal story. In "No Going Back" there was an option to get her killed however this didn't happen is KPopp her playthrough. She took off with Mike and Arvo. * Mike 'is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season Two. In "No Going Back" he took off with Bonnie and Arvo. * 'Alvin Jr. (AJ) '''is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season Two. ''He is the child of Rebecca. * '''Arvo '''is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season Two. ''He's the only survivor of the Russian group and is hated by Kenny, however Bonnie and Mike felt bad for him and took off. * '''Jane '''is an original character, one of the main protagonists in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season Two. She first appeared at Howe's in "In Harm's Way". She left the group in "Amid the Ruins" but she quickly came back in "No Going Back" and saved them. She really likes Clementine, in the end of "No Going Back" you can choose to go with her to Howe's. However in KPopp her playthrough Kenny killed her. '''NOTE: '''List only the characters that are alive/determinant. 400 Days ''400 Days'', retitled ''The Walking Dead: 400 Days''''', is a DLC and special episode for Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. The game was released July 3, 2014. KPopp did a Let's Play on ''400 Days ''that consists of February 18, 2013 and ended on February 26, 2013. Stories The stories KPopp completed in order: #Vince's story #Shel's story #Wyatt's story #Russell' story #Bonnie's story #Possibly epilogue Playlist Season 1 400 Days Season 2 Category:Playthroughs Category:Games Category:Series Category:Series from 2013 Category:Series from 2014